1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information presentation system to support interactions based on presentation of various pieces of information in a scene where persons face each other and in particular to an information presentation system of which the user makes the most for an interview and a business talk as face-to-face communications.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a large number of units each having two screens wherein while one screen can be presented to a customer, information can be displayed and keyboard entry can be made on the other screen have been proposed as a display of which the user makes the most for an interview and a business talk as face-to-face communications of a small number of persons. Every unit is implemented with an eye to viewing documents and is designed for displaying one document on two screens or producing enlarged display on one screen to reconcile portability and display performance.